


Sinful Pleasure

by KathrineZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrineZabini/pseuds/KathrineZabini
Summary: She was pushed against the wall, her breath leaving from the force of collision. She was pressed into the wall further, when the figure lowered its face and nuzzled into her neck, successfully trapping her.It's a oneshot and PWP.





	Sinful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Songs to hear:  
Three letters (by Erique Iglesias)  
There goes my baby (by Erique Iglesias)  
~Kathrine Zabini~

A dark figure darted across the corridors, treading with careful steps and lips pressed in concentration. The figure seemed to be impatient, to finish a task probably, wishing this blasted patrolling to be over soon. Not to be taken as a coward, past few days weren’t exactly good nor neutral for the figure. With strides fast and brisk, the figure roamed around gripping its wand tight, concealed by the figure’s flapping robes.

The torches lit the corridor walls, leading to another escapade of the castle enclosed within it. The corridor was broad, the walls not decorated by portraits of neither moving wizards nor witches. The incandescent light fell on the dark figure revealing soft brown locks elegantly cascading down like wind has blown through it, eyes a brilliant shade of- perhaps it was due to the closeness of the torch that it appeared- brilliant light brown, a cute button nose and a fuller red lip. The figure usually wasn’t this dolled up in the daylight, her curls were a mess, her lips left bare and her eyes dint shine this prettily towards anything.

With the careful jerking motions she took, a badge gleamed in her chest which was 'Gryffindor Perfect' written in neat silver metal. Her impatience could be explained as her partner of the night patrol- Ronald Weasley, did not even show up for half-an-hour from the time of patrolling duty. She was getting more and more exasperated by him as days passed and couldn’t bear the disgusting display he put up in the Great hall by snogging Lavender Brown. Honestly, she did not care what Ron did but on one fine day she was blessed with accidentally seeing their-what they call 'Passionate snogging'- she was scarred for life.

She shuddered remembering the scene in her mind. Definitely not a sight to see that she could agree on.

She still had fifteen minutes for twelve, for her patrolling to be finally over. Assured that no one would attack her, she now walked less rapidly and entered the seventh floor. She wasn’t in charge of patrolling this floor, but something pulled her here making her to walk through the beautifully decorated walls, the floor she was fascinated with by its secrets. This floor barely even had any light and just when she was about to take the wand out from her pockets to light it, she let out a squeal.

“Ow-”

She was pushed against the wall, her breath leaving from the force of collision. She was pressed into the wall further, when the figure lowered its face and nuzzled into her neck, successfully trapping her. She was petrified that it was some weirdo pervert doing these things. The figure was tall, at least 4 whole inches taller than her, medium built and was definitely strong. She panicked and started squirming, trying to hit the figure-if magic doesn’t help, muggle way it is. From the position she was in, she couldn’t even reach her wand.

_'Damn!_' she thought _'shouldn't have pocketed my wand!'_

She stopped her struggle when she heard the all too familiar voice.

“Granger” said the masculine voice with a touch of Italian accent.

“You fucking scared me, Zabini. Like who the hell pushes someone on the wall in the dark and starts _fucking sniffing_ them?” she glared at the tall boy, hitting his arm. The dark boy just laughed at her anger, thinking she was cute when she was riled up like this. He had a musical laugh, Hermione Granger would agree on that anytime. Her features softened as she heard him laugh.

“Would you like to explain why you sneaked up on me and gave me the fright of my life?”

Zabini’s eyes morphed into one of intensity while his full smile dropped by a half and grazed into her eyes as he picked her up from the floor to swirl a round before dropping her gently to the ground.

He didn’t say anything, he just hugged her as soon as he her let her down. The mood was suddenly warm, from the emotions flowing in the air around them. Hermione could feel it, he missed her and wanted to meet her asap. The Christmas holidays were too much time for him to be away from her it seemed.

His eyes which were constantly guarded during day, now laid bare with emotions swirling in them. They stood like that grazing into each other's eyes, holding each other. Hermione hand lightly grazed his jaw line while her other hand rested on his shoulder. His arms were encircled around her waist keeping her close.

This relationship was weird, but it just happened and no one would ever guess as to why it even started. It all started last year during Quidditch finals, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. That day Slytherin won the match but this olive toned man’s looks towards her definitely shook her curiosity. And as the saying went, curiosity killed the cat, Blaise Zabini successfully trapped the one and only Gryffindor princess in his clutches.

Her eyes flickered to his lips, those sinful lips she wanted to taste again once more. Now that she thought about it, their first kiss was very similar in a dark secluded corridor. She carved it once more and knew he did too. He was a real freak when it came to these things and she knew a show would go down today, if anyone happened to stumble upon them tonight.

She tilted her head after locking her eyes with him, to meet his soft flesh once more. First it was a chaste kiss, taking it slow to get used to know each other. The second one became bolder, her lips locked with his passionately. She then opened her mouth to kiss him, now going to full French mode while her hands snaked their way to his dark hair. Tongues dancing together, sucking on each other more, his hands cupped her ass as he lifted her off the ground.

He massaged the flesh as their tongues continued tasting each other fervently. Hermione moaned every time he entered her mouth, his masculine musky scent turning her mind a mess. His hand now went into her robe and separated her ass cheeks and softly smacked them and massaged them. Hermione was positively wet right now and if his hands kept up caressing her bum, down her crack and to her hole she would turn into a begging mess.

Hermione moaned when he entered her without a warning but that’s what made it interesting. Both were trying to dominate the other, their needs pushing them not to surrender. He tilted her head with his hands in her silky hair. He growled against her lips when she lightly moved her hips forward. Hermione felt a familiar fuzzy feeling starting down her belly and wrapped her legs around him. His right hand moved down her shoulder and moved across her breasts, grazing on her nipples. He removed her robes slowly teasing through the clothes all the while her hands were discarding his shirt.

Soon they were in the Room of requirement decorated in dull red velvet walls, green bed taking the centre which was surrounded by red candles-filling the room with faint chocolate aroma. Entering the luxurious room, he pushed her against the wall, her legs and hands wrapped around him. He was like an animal seeking power, wouldn’t give up until he gets what he wants. With a low growl he pushed her hand against the wall above her head while she whimpered but all he did was continue to eat her mouth. He was grinding against her, their uniform separating them from being fully one with each other.

He kissed her opened mouthed once before drifting to kiss her collarbones to her neck where he nipped, leaving love bites on her skin.

_“B-Blai-ise_” she moaned.

With that plea he ripped open her robes and cupped both her breasts. His left hand roamed over her body while the other teased her nipples through the lacy green bra. Her skirt was riding up revealing a matching garter belt and panties.

“_Do you know how much I wanted this..?_” he said, jerking his hips directly into her core which was answered by a breathless moan and arch of her body. Her fingers grabbed onto his shoulders and pressed down on them to feel that good feeling again.

“_You look so fucking ravishing baby_” he breathed in her ear, his arm muscles flexing as he steadied them, with her body moving around with need. Her hair was wild from the pulling and tugging, lips swollen and red, body covered in sweat, her hand roaming over his chest while the other tangled up in his dark black hair.

His words were pulling her deep into the sea of need and pleasure.

“_Dirty, Granger...Green Garters?_” he breathed as his hand roamed over the insides of her thighs, arousing her even more. He quickly removed her bra, freeing the buds that begged to be touched. Placing her on the soft bed he quickly covered her nipples with his mouth and hand. He suckled and teased each bud taking turns while she pushed herself into his mouth for more. Her thighs were drenched and slippery with arousal and fire started in the pit of her stomach. Needing more contact, she removed his trousers, stumbled a little which was kicked off by him. She could now freely touch him skin-on-skin and grinded against his naked. Taking the control, her walls clamped down on his girth, sucking him deep into her. She was impatient and Blaise could feel it, so he pulled out of her.

He inserted a finger inside her instead, earning a moan from her. He then added two and pumped in and out of her while she was riding and fucking his fingers for all that she had.

“_Fuck_ Granger, you're _so needy_ tonight.” he swore to which her pussy sucked his fingers too inside her. Unable to control himself anymore he stated eating her out, making her push him into her cunt more. She smelled divine, just like he remembered and he wanted to eat out every drop of her essence, for which he pushed his tongue farther into her. She felt liquid heat pass through her body and her low moans turned brutal.

'_F-Fast-er_!' she moaned loudly, one of her hand fisting her hair and the other keeping his head in place. Her tits were bouncing as she rode both his fingers and tongue and he knew she was near.

He quickly removed both his hands and tongue and positioned his member in her entrance. Hermione let out a cry of disappointment from the loss of contact which soon turned into a brutal cry when he entered her. He let out a wild moan and threw his head back due to the sudden intimate contact. Her walls were drenched now, easy to fuck her than before. The friction was delicious as both adjusted themselves. Her hands raked down his shoulder muscles to his hips guiding him into her more. Both grinded and met slowly first but the need and lust became too much to handle anymore and just fucked into each other wildly. Blaise was grunting aloud now, which was sexy as fuck but at the same time Hermione hoped no one heard them past these walls.

The bed creaked under their wild love making and he pounded into her so deep that the warm sensation she wanted so much began spreading through her. He was close to the edge as her pussy tightened her hot walls, trapping him completely. He loved how she sucked him deep into her as she neared her climax.

'I'm-!' she whimpered.

'_Blaise!_' she moaned loudly before she came with her body arching upwards, staying still for few seconds and then fell into the soft pillows. Her face was flushed, breathing hard with her chest falling up and down with every breath she took. Within seconds he too came in her, his head thrown back, face flushed with pleasure, his mouth forming a barely-there 'o'. He rocked back and forth to increase his sensitivity to spill his last drop inside her. He then descended down from his climax to kiss her again. He covered their sweaty bodies with the cover after removing himself from inside her. He held a protective hand over her, with her snuggling into his chest.

He kissed her forehead again and just like that, the two figures wrapped up in an embrace fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


End file.
